


Love potion

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, K-2SO is a warlock trapped in a cat form, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Potions, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Love potions aren’t the best idea. Sometimes, you just need to open your mouth and talk.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love potion

Love potions took time to brew. Months, sometimes. Not to mention they were 90% ineffective, dangerous, and a really shitty way to make your best friend fall in love with you. Not to mention romances between warlocks and mortals were, well they weren’t exactly _forbidden,_ but they weren’t exactly the greatest, either. This exact information was something that Cassian’s other best friend and fellow-warlock-stuck-in-a-cat’s-body _constantly_ reminded him. 

_“I’m doing a spell to attract my lover, whom I know to be Bodhi. I’m not forcing him to fall in love with me,” Cassian had sighed on the first day he’d resolved to brew the potion. Kay was sitting on his bed, watching him like Salem with Sabrina. Not that Cassian had been obssed with Sabrina the Teenage Witch or anything, so he had no knowledge of what that would even look like…_

_“And what if he already loves you back and you just need to talk to him?” Kay had said, stretching out his body before curling up on top of Cassian’s pillow. Cassian had had no response for that._

As Cassian rifled through the kitchen cabinets for cardamom in their cozy (their, being the warlock cat Kay and the man Cassian was hopelessly in love with, Bodhi) Washington Heights apartment, he could hear Bodhi in the other room talking on his phone. 

“Damn! I thought we had some!” Cassian yelled after slamming a drawer shut. Bodhi popped his head of of his room, a concerned look on his face. He was wearing his stupid cute glasses, oversized sweats and his hair was especially messy, making Cassian even more frustrated.

“Everything alright, Cass?” he asked, his fingers curling around the doorframe as Kay emerged from Bodhi’s room and rubbed against his legs. _How did Bodhi also manage to have a decent relationship with Kay, too?!_

“Oh...I uh...was just looking for a spice,” Cassian shrugged, trying to sound like it wasn’t the second to last ingredient and he was almost done with the damn potion. Bodhi scooped up Kay and carried him into the kitchen and silently opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of cardamon and handed it to Cassian. Kay lept out of Bodhi’s arms and started patrolling the counters. 

“How did you-“ Cassian started, examining the bottle, seeing that the seal hadn’t even been broken yet. Bodhi pulled his hair out of his messy bun and bent forward, scooping his hair back in place before standing up and wrapping it into a bun once more. 

“I found your spell book awhile ago. When I first moved in, actually. Kay started talking to me then. It was...the second month? I’ve been buying you ingredients for your potions ever since. About the past two years or so? Kay tells me what you’re working on, or I sneak a peek at your spell book and what you have tabbed, and I either get it from the store or Amazon. You really think I cooked with crickets? Cockroaches? Cassian, that’s just nasty. Kay won’t tell me what this potion is, though. And you’ve kept your book incredibly guarded. He’s been telling me what you need, anyway,” Bodhi shrugged, as if he’d just relayed last night’s ball game. 

“It’s almost like you should just talk to Bodhi instead of hiding things from him because he’s figured it all out on his own. Isn’t it, Cassian?” Kay drawled, sitting on the counter and looking incredibly smug. Cassian was stunned, to say the least. 

“So what’s the potion?” Bodhi asked, leaning against the counter. He wasn’t threatening, just curious. Cassian thought he was gonna melt into the floor with embarrassment.

“Yes, Cassian. Please tell Bodhi about the potion you’ve been working so hard on.”

Cassian swallowed hard, and suddenly found the cuffs on his hoodie incredibly fascinating. 

“It’s...it’s a love potion,” he mumbled, not daring to look Bodhi in the eyes. 

“A love potion! How _fascinating,”_ Kay mocked _._

Cassian dared a glance up at Bodhi, who looked crushed and broken. They were all silent, Cassian now counting the boards on the floor.

“Oh…” Bodhi finally said. “That-that makes sense. I should’ve been able to piece the ingredients together…”

Cassian looked up and saw Bodhi rub his eye with his sleeve, his glasses pushing up off his nose. Cassian felt his chest tighten. Bodhi now thought the worst of Cassian. Using a potion on his own roommate. Bodhi would probably never talk to him again. He pushed off the counter and started heading towards his room, turning back and looking at Cassian with his hand on the door. 

“Whoever it is you’re in love with, they’re-they’re really lucky. They’d be foolish not to-to already love you. I hope it works for the both of you. I can move out. Stay with my sister or-or something…” 

“For fuck’s sake, Cassian!” Kay interjected immediately. “It’s _you,_ Bodhi. He’s in love with _you.”_ Cassian felt his cheeks flush. Absolutely everything was out in the open now. Bodhi looked incredibly confused. 

“Wait...me? I don’t understand. You can’t use a love potion on someone if they already love you back? Then it’s just shitty chai tea. You’re better off with a truth serum. Those usually backfire, though.”

Cassian tried to find words, even moved his mouth, but nothing came out. He finally managed: “huh?”

“A truth serum. They don’t take as much time, far less ingredients, but the person says precisely everything they’re thinking every time they open their mouth.” 

Cassian’s head was spinning. “How do you…how?”

“Clearly you missed the part where Bodhi said he’d been _reading_ your spell book. It’s not like it’s written in _Latin_ , Cassian. You have to be from the other realm to read it.”

“You’re a-a-a-“ Cassian stuttered. 

“Warlock. I thought you knew,” Bodhi shrugged. Cassian could hear Kay laughing. “You seemed like you kept everything pretty secretive, and I usually do, too. So I didn’t say anything.” 

“You’ve been a warlock...all this time?”

“Well yeah, since I was born. Couple hundred years ago,” Bodhi said sincerely. Kay was still laughing. 

“And you...you love me, too?” Cassian dared to ask.

Bodhi smiled brightly. “Of course. I didn’t think you liked me, so I never said anything. Kay kept telling me to, though. He was right. I should’ve said something when I first realized it.” 

Cassian smiled. He’d gone from confusion, to fear, confusion and joy and relief in the span of several minutes. 

“Me too. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was going to...I feel so ashamed of thinking of using a potion on you.” He held out his arms hesitantly in apology, but Bodhi rushed in, crushing himself against Cassian’s chest. Cassian couldn’t resist resting his cheek against Bodhi’s hair as he wrapped his arms around his back.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Bodhi sighed. 

As Cassian pulled back and searched Bodhi’s eyes before kissing him, he wondered if the potion had worked afterall. 


End file.
